nolffandomcom-20200215-history
No One Lives Forever 2 Prima's Official Strategy Guide
The "No One Lives Forever 2 Prima's Official Strategy Guide" was a licensed publication by Prima Games. It was written by Steve Honewell and was released in 2002. The book is a breakdown of the characters, equipment and intelligence items found in the game No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way. There is also a complete walk-through of the various levels. The book has 190 pages. ISBN 0-7615-4084-9. Chapter Breakdown Chapter 1: Introduction :Background Information :How to use this book Chapter 2: Dossier :The Protagonists ::Cate Archer ::Bruno Lawrie ::General Morgan Hawkins ::Isaac Barnes ::Dr. Schenker ::Magnus Armstrong ::Kamal :The Villains ::The Director ::Dmitrij Volkov ::Isako ::Anoop Banerjee ::Pierre the Mime King :Other Enemies ::Ninjas ::Soviet Soldiers ::H.A.R.M. Thugs ::H.A.R.M. Scientists ::Evil Alliance Goons ::Mimes ::Calcutta Police ::H.A.R.M. Bots ::Super Soldiers Chapter 3: Tools of the Trade :Weapons ::Melee Weapons ::Thrown Weapons ::Small Arms ::Long Arms ::Explosive Devices ::Explosives ::Ammunition ::Gadgets Health and Armor Chapter 4: Spy Tactics :Combat Basics ::Aim High ::Aim Lower ::Burst Fire ::Reloading :Stealth Basics ::Crouching ::Walking ::Hiding ::Listening ::Quiet Weapons ::Moving Bodies :Other Spy Tactics ::Skill Points Chapter 5: Mission 1- Cate Archer Must Die :The Director :Scene 1: Call It a Hunch :Scene 2: I Have Bad News Chapter 6: Mission 2- Goodbye, Spy :Scene 1: The Spy Is Here! :Scene 2: The Death of Cate Archer Chapter 7: Mission 3- Project: Omega :The Specter of War :Scene 1: Welcome to Siberia :Scene 2: Causing Trouble :Scene 3: The Power Station :Scene 4: Causing Trouble, Part 2 :Scene 5: The Communications Tower :Scene 6: Causing Trouble, Part 3 Chapter 8: Mission 4- A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way :Scene 1: Outer Yard :Scene 2: The Old Records Building :Scene 3: Inner Yard :Scene 4: The Old Records Building, Part 2 :Scene 5: Inner Yard, Part 2 :Scene 6: The Old Records Building, Part 3 :Scene 7: Inner Yard, Part 3 :Scene 8: The Basement :Scene 9: Main Records Building Chapter 9: Mission 5- Night Flight :Scene 1: The Basement :Scene 2: Inner Yard :Scene 3: Outer Yard :Scene 4: Terrain :Scene 5: Surprise, Surprise Chapter 10: Mission 6- Diary of a Double Agent :Grasping at Straws :Scene 1: The House where Melvin Use To Live :Scene 2: Storm Rolling In :Scene 3: Tornado Trouble :Scene 4: Carried Away :Scene 5: After the Storm Chapter 11: Mission 7- Double Cross :Scene 1: Knife in the Back :Scene 2: The Password :Scene 3: Planting a Bug :Scene 4: Wanted :Scene 5: Evil Alliance Chapter 12: Mission 8- The Art of Murder :Scene 1: The Vault :Scene 2: Crossfire :Scene 3: Invisible Walls :Scene 4: The Getaway Chapter 13: Mission 9- Ice Station Evil :Characters :Scene 1: Antarctica Chapter 14: Mission 10- The Curse of Kali :Scene 1: Proving Ground Chapter 15: Mission 11- The Interlopers :Scene 1: UNITY Headquarters Chapter 16: Mission 12- Undersea :Scene 1: Submarine Bay :Scene 2: Command Deck :Scene 3: Crew Deck :Scene 4: Laboratories Chapter 17: Mission 13- Terror in the Deep :Scene 1: Armstrong in Peril :Scene 2: Man-Handled :Scene 3: Sweet Revenge :Scene 4: Isako's Debt Chapter 18: Mission 14- Preemptive Strike :Scene 1: The Fate of Khios Chapter 19: Cooperative Mission 1: The Rescue :Scene 1: :Scene 2: :Scene 3: :Scene 4: :Scene 5: Chapter 20: Cooperative Mission 2: The Super Computer :Scene 1: :Scene 2: :Scene 3: :Scene 4 and 5: Chapter 21: Cooperative Mission 3: The Setup :Scene 1: Chapter 22: Cooperative Mission 4: Sweep and Clear :Scene 1: Chapter 23: Cooperative Mission 5: Mime to Kill :Scene 2: Appendix :Skill Point Advances :Skill Point Awards Category:Publications